Madly boy
by Saki-Uzumaki
Summary: Arthur era un chico normal, sí, excepto por esas hadas y duendes con los que hablaba. O claro, y también por ese rubio, que no dejaba de decir que era América. UsUK, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a dios, mas bien conocido como Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo me obsesione con los personajes y escribo historias sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Era otra mañana común para el joven Arthur. El sol salía de la misma manera, las nubes lo tapaban como siempre, y su madre lo llamaba para que fuese a desayunar con la misma efusividad. Ya con 15 años de edad conocía esa rutina, y no le molestaba para nada.

Se levanto y se puso sus pantuflas, para luego dirigirse al baño.

- ¡Arthy! ¡No tardes, que ya está el desayuno! – Volvía a escuchar, y asentía él solo, mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Hoy no era un día especial, debía arroparse, desayunar y luego ir directo al colegio.

- Oye, ¿Esta señora siempre te llamara Arthy? Suena muy extraño, ¿puedo llamarte así también? – Miro a un costado y lo vio. Era un joven, con cabello castaño claro, y unos ojos celestes. Si le dieran una edad, sería de unos 17 a 20 años, a pesar de que su voz parecía la de un niño de 7. Su cabello era corto, y tenía una especie de rulo que sobresalía en su flequillo, que estaba separado. Negó tranquilo, y escupió, lavándose la boca. - ... Lo haré de todas formas, Arthy– Expreso el mayor sacándole la lengua y haciéndolo enfurecer. Él sabía que lo molestaba, ¿por qué se volvía a aparecer? Cerro el agua y agarro el uniforme escolar para cambiarse. Pero antes miro fijamente a su acompañante y levanto una ceja.

- Quiero cambiarme, así que sal – Le dijo y el otro infló los cachetes, dándose vuelta.

- No eres nada tierno, ni de pequeño, Arthy... – Salió del baño y lo dejo proseguir con su rutina. Seguramente al echarlo de allí, ya no lo vería en todo el día, aunque eso era bueno. Ese era el que menos le gustaba de todos, no sabía muy bien porque. Quizás por su actitud infantil, o por su voz chillona. Quizás por sus ojos azules, o porque cada vez que lo veía sentía a su pecho retorcerse. La cosa era que cuando él los echaba ellos se iban, y él era el único que no le hacía caso, por lo que era extremadamente difícil sacarlo de su vista.

- Tsk... – Suspiro al abrir la puerta y verlo sentado en su cama, abrazado a su almohada.

- ¡Arthy! ¡Apúrate o se te hará tarde! – Nuevamente su madre grito y lo hizo crisparse los nervios un poco.

- Esta señora es muy insistente... ¡Por dios! ¡Entras a las 8 y son las 6 y 30! – Arthur lo miro unos segundos y se acerco a él. Tenía razón en aquello, pero es que la familia Kirkland nunca llegaba tarde a ningún lugar, es más, llegaba siempre unos minutos más temprano para evitar equivocaciones. Se agacho frente al ojiceleste y busco debajo de su cama sus zapatos. – Los dejaste abajo Inglaterra... – Susurro la otra persona y él se paro, mordiéndose los labios.

- Bien... Te dije que no me llames así, y ya, vete que tengo que ir a la escuela – Le dijo duramente y se acerco a la puerta. No quería sonar así, pero es que cuando lo llamaba de esa manera lo hacía sentir realmente mal, no solo por el hecho de que era una obvia mentira (era imposible que una persona fuese un país), también por que por como lo decía, parecía cierto.

Noto que el otro individuo se abrazaba aún más a su almohada y lo miro fijamente. Pero le resto importancia y salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a donde estaba su madre, que lo esperaba con una taza de té caliente, y unos _scones_.

- Buenos días mi amor – Su progenitora le beso la cabeza y se sentó frente a él. Justo cuando iba a dar el primer sorbido a su queridísimo té, otra persona entro por la puerta, haciéndolo desconcentrarse y mirarlo enfadado. La mujer se dio cuenta del cambio repentino y lo observo fijo. – ¿Quién... está ahí, amor? – Le pregunto y el menor se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo no podía verlo? ¡Estaba allí! Aun con la almohada en sus brazos y con los ojos mas brillosos delo normal.

- Es solo el estúpido... – Le respondió sin mirarla y mordiendo su _scone _tranquilo, intentando ignorar al que se llamaba a sí mismo "América". – Mañana es la reunión de padres, a las 8, no lo olvides, _mom_– La mujer lo miro, y asintió un poco resignada, sabiendo que al parecer su hijo, no había cambiado, o al menos hasta ahora.

- Diuugh, ¿cómo pueden gustarte esas cosas? Esta señora no es buena cocinera, al igual que tu – Sonreía nuevamente y se sentaba a su lado, haciéndolo enfurecer más. Odiaba que hablase de su forma de cocinar, cuando nunca había probado nada hecho por él. Además, no es como si la comida de su madre fuera fea, ¡es solo que nadie sabía apreciarla! – ¡Oye! – Lo golpeo en la cabeza y siguió con su desayuno. Su presencia no iba a cambiar sus planes para nada. – Sigues siendo malvado, _old man – _Cerro sus ojos, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado y busco sus zapatos con la mirada_. _Los encontró debajo del asiento de su madre.

- ¿Esta debajo de mi? – Cuestiono la mujer y no se hizo esperar la risa chillona de su "amigo". Arthur negó, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Jajajaja! Esta señora, ¡como siempre sabe cómo hacerme reír! Jajajaa- Se había hartado de sus risas y lo había golpeado en la cara con mucha fuerza, hasta hacerle sangrar el labio.

- ¡Ya! ¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Y lárgate de aquí! – La señora Kirkland miro fijo a su hijo y trago duro, para luego levantarse con los ojos húmedos. – ¿Eh? No, ¡espera _mom_! ¡No te lo decía a ti! – La siguió y esta lo miro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los labios fruncidos.

- Arthur, esto no puede seguir así... Tienes 15 años, ¡maldita sea! – Abrió la boca sin entender a que se refería y se dio vuelta un segundo para ver como llegaba el ojiceleste. – ¡No hay nadie allí! ¡Acéptalo de una vez! ¡Nunca lo hubo! ¡No existe ninguna hada, ningún duende, ningún estúpido! ¡Todo es un invento de tu imaginación! – Las palabras le dolían como cuchillos al menor, que miraba fijo al "Americano". Claro que existían... estaban ahí, lo miraban, lo observaban, robaban sus cosas a veces, y uno de ellos lo molestaba todo el tiempo, contándole una historia ridícula que sí no creía. Le mentían, jugaban con sus sentimientos, se celaban y hasta atacaban a sus conocidos a veces (amigos si estaban enojados, enemigos si todo andaba bien). – Llamare al psiquiatra ahora mismo... – Su madre tomo el teléfono y el solo frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente para agarrar sus zapatos. – ¡Cuando regreses quiero que le cuentes todo al especialista! ¡No aceptara ningún "no puedo" o "no quiero"!

- Pero— Intento detenerla y protestarle, pero ella negó, enfurecida.

- ¡Ningún Kirkland tiene amigos imaginarios a los 15 años! ¿¡Y tu no serás la excepción, o si? – Arthur abrió los ojos impresionado, y miro al suelo, ya con lágrimas. Ningún... Kirkland... quizás... quizás tenía razón y debía hablar con ese hombre... y contarle todo lo que les decían esos seres, aunque se enojen...

- ¿Por qué le haces caso, Inglaterra? ¿No eras el Imperio de Gran Bretaña, que solo sigue sus propias reglas? – Y volvía a hablar de eso, volvía a decir que su propia persona era Inglaterra, y que él, Estados Unidos. Volvía a llamarlo de esa manera y ponerlo nervioso (Por que recordaba esas expediciones en barco en donde lo descubrió y lo vio por primera vez, un niño pequeño, _un ángel_). Volvía a mirarlo con esos ojos fríos, como si lo que venía haciendo, no estaba bien (¿Dónde estaba el rifle? ¿Y por qué no estaba vestido con su uniforme azul, rojo, blanco?). Y sus propias lagrimas volvían a salir, repitiéndose, todo, repitiéndose ("¿_Cómo podría disparar? Tonto") _y palabras que nunca había dicho se escuchaban con su voz. ¿Por qué sucedía eso? (_"Maldición, ¿Por que tiene que ser así?"_) Quizás él si era Inglaterra, quizás si habían convivido juntos, quizás él si se había independizado (Quizás por eso odiaba el 4 de julio), quizás si había muerto y renacido... quizás...

- ¡Arthur! ¡Respóndeme, Arthur! – La voz de su madre lo despertó. Al parecer mientras ella hablaba por teléfono, el se había descompuesto, y lloraba lágrimas mezcladas con sangre que salía de su nariz. – El médico ya viene, ¿¡estas mejor! – Su mirada lucia preocupada, pero aun más preocupada estaba la del americano, que se abrazaba a la almohada mucho más fuerte, sin abrir la boca.

- Lo haré... _Mom_... – Susurro antes de caerse. Había perdido mucha sangre, y el llanto solo había ocasionado dolor de cabeza, sus ojos estaban cansados, su cuerpo se sentía cansado, pero antes de desmayarse por completo noto las lagrimas del ojiceleste. Quiso decir "no llores, es mi culpa" pero no tenía fuerza suficiente.

* * *

Nyaa, si, es una historia rara, la cual pienso continuar. Los próximos capítulos van a ser mas largos. Va a ser UsUK y es claramente un AU. Si alguien esta Ooc, no me culpen, estoy viendo South Park (?

Ojala les haya gustado, y comenten si quieren que la siga n.n Ah, y si hay faltas de ortografía, lo siento u.u Lo revise varias veces, así que supongo que no, pero igual. El titulo ni idea, en realidad no sabia como ponerle, solo se me ocurrio eso XD


	2. Chapter 2

Wa! Aquí estoy, reportándome de nuevo! Enserio, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, que me animaron a seguir la historia n.n!

Ya, los dejo leer!

**Disclaimer: Nadie es mio, solo en mis sueños, pero en la realidad son todos de Himaruya.**

* * *

Entro en ese cuarto pequeño, y se sentó en el sillón que lucia bastante cómodo. En frente de él, se encontraba un hombre, con apariencia asiática, de unos veintitantos años (claro, no podía ser exacto en esas cosas), que lo miraba paciente, y comprensivo.

- Buenos días, Soy Honda Kiku, pero puede llamarme Kiku... – Su voz era suave y tranquila, y sus ojos negros y profundos. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan profundos como esos en su vida – Arthur... ¿verdad? – Menciono al revisar un par de papeles y después dejarlos nuevamente en la mesa. El joven asintió y miro a su alrededor. Al parecer no había nadie, ni las hadas que reían todo el tiempo, ni los duendes que amaban las cosas pequeñas, ni el estúpido que mentía y chillaba. El asiático noto como buscaba algo. – ¿Hay alguien a quien yo no pueda ver allí? – Preguntó, estudiando la mirada un tanto perdida que sostenía Kirkland.

- No... – Respondió rápido y volvió a mirar al azabache. Se mantuvieron varios minutos callados, mirándose. La charla no estaba siendo productiva, y su madre estaba pagando por esto, así que debía hacer algo, hablar de algo... pero no sabia como comenzar. – Es... un sillón muy cómodo... – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, pero se arrepintió rápidamente. Sonrojado bajo la mirada, y el profesional asintió.

- Supongo... que uno podría dormir en uno así de cómodo... ¿Ha dormido alguna vez en un sillón? – La pregunta era extraña, y lo hizo poner aún más incomodo. Levanto una ceja... Enserio, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?

- No... Bueno... En realidad una vez me quede dormido en el sillón de mi padre... - Bajo la mirada, moviendo sus pies. Casi patea a Honda, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

- ¿Recuerda eso? – El ojinegro lo miro fijo, y Arthur se mordió el labio – ¿Aún su padre tiene ese sillón? - … Otra pregunta extraña, ¿qué clase de psicólogo era ese? No es que supiera mucho de esa materia, pero, enserio ¿esta era la forma de comenzar una charla con un paciente?

- No… era en la oficina de mi padre, y ya no voy más… - El mayor, de repente, tomo sus papeles y comenzó a escribir algo.

- ¿Trabaja en otro lado?

- No… esta muerto – Su voz sonó dura, y Kiku pudo notarlo. No le gustaba hablar mucho de la muerte de su padre, pero... suponía que algo tenía que ver con sus "visiones".

- Oh… Mi más sincero pésame… - Le expreso, y él solo bajo la mirada.

- Bueno… paso hace mucho tiempo… yo solo tenía 4 años… - Nuevamente el asiático escribió en sus papeles, para luego volver a mirarlo.

- ¿Y a qué edad se quedo dormido en su sillón? - Este hombre tenía una obsesión con los sillones, o algo parecido. Arthur ya estaba muy preocupado por ese profesional, que podría llegar a estar más loco que el.

- Ehm… creo… que a los tres… o casi cuatro… - Se miraron fijamente.

- Puede recordar cosas como esas… teniendo solo 3 años, es bastante genial – Su tono de voz fue indiferente, pero por alguna razón Arthur sintió eso como un ataque, por lo que se cruzo de brazos y se mordió los labios.

- Si, es que no tengo muchos recuerdos de él, así que guardo los pocos que mi mente es capaz de recordar… - No es como si supiese todo lo que le paso antes, es más, no recordaba quien fue si primer amigo (si es que alguna vez una persona pudo llamársele amigo).

- Hm… Y luego de su muerte… vivió con su madre, ¿no es así? – Bien, al menos ahora la charla no era sobre sillones, y tenía sentido preguntar esas cosas.

- Si… continuamos viviendo en la misma casa, y _my mom_ comenzó a trabajar desde entonces… Yo empecé el jardín de infantes, yendo jornada completa, y luego de noche volvía y cenaba con ella… - Esa había sido la frase más larga que había hecho desde que llego a ese consultorio, y eso era bueno. Porque sentía que tenía ganas de hablar, dejando de lado la obsesión del profesional, y sus propias ganas de volverse a casa. Kiku lo miro durante varios segundos, como si esperase que continuara.

- Eso quiere decir que no paso mucho tiempo con su madre… - Expreso dándole pie a Arthur para que siga contando.

- Bueno… En realidad no mucho… Ella trabajaba de ocho de la mañana a ocho de la noche… Y yo iba al jardín a las siete, y regresaba a las seis y treinta…

- ¿Quién lo pasaba a buscar? – La charla ya era amena, Kirkland se sentía bien, aunque un poco cohibido, ya que estaba contando sus cosas.

- Había una chica… Sophie se llamaba… pero no la conocí mucho, solo me traía y miraba televisión mientras yo jugaba con ellos… - Lo último lo dijo en un hilo de voz. Miro directo a los ojos negros de su acompañante y trago duro. No quiso decirlo, no es que quisiese esconderle cosas a ese hombre. Es solo que no le parecía el tiempo indicado para comentar eso.

- Ellos, ¿quiénes son? – No dejaron de mantener contacto visual, hasta que el rubio decidió mirar al suelo. Era extraño, hablaba de ellos, y no aparecían. Casi siempre Puck o Fairy eran quienes se presentaban. A veces ese que se decía a sí mismo "América", aunque en menor medida, de alguna forma le gustaba aparecerse cuando estaba solo, o en su casa.

- Son… unos amigos… que a veces se aparecen ante mi… - Nuevamente su voz le salió débil, pero es que creía que se aparecerían y lo retarían. No es como si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que no cuente sus encuentros, es más, su madre sabía de ellos, pero sentía algo raro al hablar de ellos.

- … ¿Quiere hablarme de ellos? – Arthur lo miro fijo, y asintió. Miro a ambos lados, y suspiro.

- Al principio… cuando aún estaba mi padre… recuerdo que a veces otro ser de mi misma altura nos seguía… creí que era una persona, pero luego logre mirarlo más de cerca, y tenía aspecto extraño, por lo que definitivamente no lo era, si no… otra cosa… - Se detuvo unos segundos, se había quedado sin aire, pero deseaba continuar. – Un día… decidí ir y hablarle. Era verde, tenía una nariz extraña, con verrugas, y sus ojos eran amarillos… - El profesional asintió y comenzó a anotar. Era algo molesto, ¿por qué anotaba si todo lo que dijera aquí quedaría entre ellos? Dejo eso de lado, y continúo –… Se extraño un poco cuando le salude, pero rápidamente cambio su semblante a emocionado, y me pregunto algo…

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pregunto? – Kiku cuestiono, sin necesidad. Arthur iba a decirlo igualmente, pero sintió que debía decir algo para armonizar un poco más el ambiente. Y así fue.

- Bueno… en realidad me comento que le gustaba un juguete que yo tenia, uno de un soldado, y luego me pregunto en donde lo había conseguido – Kirkland se sintió mejor, ya su garganta no estaba seca, y sentía que podía expresarse con libertad.

- Eso quiere decir, que lo seguía por su juguete… - Comento el mayor y lo miro fijo. Arthur asintió.

- Yo decidí regalárselo, sus ojos me lo pedían y no podía negarme. Sorprendido lo acepto y se alejo de mi… - De repente lo sintió, algo había aparecido detrás de el. No estaba seguro de su tamaño, pero como fue de repente, seguro seria Fairy. Ella era la que usaba magia todo el tiempo. Se dio vuelta tranquilamente y la vio, con su vestido púrpura y sus ojos verdes. Lucia un poco molesta, por lo que Arthur se preocupo, no era bueno, ella era la que se enojaba más rápido.

- ¿Sucede algo, Arthur? – La voz de Kiku lo desconcentro y lo hizo volver a voltearse – ¿Esta él aquí? – Arthur negó y cerró los ojos.

- Es… es otro, no es Puck, es Fairy… - Comento y sintió un bufido de su amiga. Intento ignorarlo y continuar, pero esta voló y se sentó en el escritorio, mirándolo fijamente – Hola, Fairy… ¿Puck no esta contigo? – Preguntó. Porque ellos solían venir juntos. Desde que se habían conocido que venían juntos. En cambio con el Americano era diferente, siempre venia solo. Tenia entendido que ni al hada, ni al duende le agradaba ese rubio.

- No, pero estaba escuchando lo que le decías a este hombre… - Su voz sonó extraña, y Kirkland trago duro. Kiku, de mientras, observaba la escena, tranquilo. El joven le hablaba al aire y se ponía nervioso. Siguió anotando.

- Si, le comente, al igual que le comente a _my mom_. Creo… que es necesario que él lo sepa… - El hada volvió a bufar, y mirar al asiático.

- Él quiere alejarte, como tu madre, es lo mismo – Se elevo y el menor la siguió con la mirada. Tenía razón, él iba con este especialista porque su madre insistía que no era normal esto que le sucediera a un joven de 15 años. Pero eso no significaba que quisiese alejarlos, no a Puck, no a Fairy… tampoco al americano… Aunque… ¿no era por él que sus dolores de cabeza eran recurrentes? ¿No era por él que a veces recordaba cosas que no sucedieron? Con esas mentiras… - ¿Y estás pensando en él no? En América y lo que te cuenta… - No se había dado cuenta y había bajado la mirada.

- Sabes lo que me hacen sus mentiras… insistiendo esas cosas, que yo soy Gran Bretaña… - Honda seguía prestando atención a las palabras de su paciente. No estaba entendiendo del todo, pero el resumen que había dado su madre era coherente. El joven, que veía seres mágicos; quizás ese no era tanto el problema, si no mas bien al otro joven al que veía. Ese, que según su madre, era América. Ese, que cada vez que aparecía, hacia al menor terminar en un hospital.

- Arthur, ella esta aquí, ¿y qué hace? – El rubio lo miro. Era cierto, él no podía verla, ni escucharla, por eso no sabía que sucedía.

- Está un poco enfadada, y vuela alrededor de usted… - Expresó, mirando al hada dar vueltas divertida. Ya no lucia tan enojada, si no un tanto feliz.

- Tiene un lindo aura, me agrada – Dijo de repente y Arthur se río. No podía ver el aura de las personas, pero creía en las palabras de su amiga.

- De todas formas le agrada, dice que tiene un buen aura – Kiku asintió y sonrío también. Con sus ojos negros, miro fijo al menor. Estaba más feliz, como si se hubiese olvidado lo que hacia antes. Pero eso no duro mucho, su rostro se transformo nuevamente en uno molesto y triste.

- Inglateeeerraa! – Su voz chillona, inconfundible voz chillona, que abría la puerta con tranquilidad y se acercaba hasta estar a su lado. Fairy lo miro mal y se acerco al odio del ingles.

- Me voy a ver a Puck. ¡Hasta luego, Arthur! – le dijo y desapareció. El ojiceleste no le presto atención y le sonrío abiertamente.

- Arthur, ¿sucedió algo más? – Pregunto ahora Kiku y el joven asintió.

- Es un estúpido quien vino ahora. Es… el que mas me molesta – Honda asintió y volvió a anotar.

- ¿Y que anota ahí Japón? ¿Es un manga nuevo o algo parecido? – Kirkland lo miro con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Japón? – Expreso, sorprendiendo al especialista.

- Claro, tonto, Japón, ¿qué es lo que anota allí? – Negó y miro a su psicólogo. Eso quería decir… ¿qué el era Japón? No, no, no era Japón, y el no era Inglaterra.

- ¿Qué sucede con Japón, Arthur? – Si fuese Japón lo hubiera llamado Inglaterra-san y no Arthur… ¡¿Qué decía? Otra vez creía en lo que decía ese imbécil. Lo mejor seria ignorarlo y hablarle a Honda sobre él.

- Él… es algo particular… Ahora esta diciendo que usted es un país... – El americano le dio un vistazo al cuarto, hasta encontrar un pequeño espacio algo separado, con una caja no muy grande, que yacía sobre una alfombra roja.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¿Para qué es esta caja? – Volvió a mirarlo. El muy imbécil se acerco a ese lugar, y se sentó en el suelo como un niño pequeño. ("_Me encantan, Inglaterra, ¡gracias por regalármelos!_"). Y podía verlo. Pequeño, frágil (Bien, no tanto), con unos ojos brillosos que indicaban felicidad, que lo observaban con admiración...

- ¿Arthur? ¿Está bien? – Volvió en sí y sintió, nuevamente, dolor de cabeza. Su psicólogo se preocupo ahora, no se veía bien, sus ojos estaban algo dilatados, y parecía que su respiración se había acelerado.

- Ah… si… - Respondió y se masajeo un poco la sien - No es nada, ya se me pasara - Dijo y sonrío forzadamente.

- ¿Quieres continuar? O prefieres…

- ¡No! - Le interrumpió y se acomodo mejor en su sillón. No iba a caer nuevamente en esos deslices, que le impedían vivir su rutina. No otra vez.

- Bien… ¿Qué tal si me habla de el? - Asintió y miro fijo al amante de las hamburguesas - ¿Cómo es el? - Arthur sonrío, al notar que su "amigo" se había concentrado en un juego.

- Él… es rubio, más bien castaño pero claro. Tiene anteojos, que esconden sus ojos celestes. También tiene un rulo extraño, que sobresale, siempre le digo que se lo peine, pero no me permite tocarlo - Explico un tanto enfadado, pero con la sonrisa aún en su rostro. Kiku observo la caja de juguetes, donde todo estaba como siempre - Tiene una voz un tanto insoportable, con solo escucharlo siento que se me romperán los tímpanos - Oh si, era imposible dormir con sus gritos (Aunque a la vez… era un tanto angelical ¿no?) No, no lo era y ya. Negó y volvió su mirada al psicólogo que seguía anotando.

- ¿Recuerda cuando fue la primera vez que apareció? - Era extraño… en un principio el especialista no hablaba mucho, hacia preguntas pero no tan explicitas como esas. Es como si el tema del americano fuese lo más interesante. Ah… claro… Su madre seguro ya había hablado con él, y era obvio que le habrá explicado que lo mas alarmante era ese chico - ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la primera vez? - Alfred se levanto, sin guardar los objetos con los estaba jugando.

- Oyee, Inglaterraaa, tengo hambre, vamos por una hamburguesa - Le dijo, tocándole la mejilla derecha con el dedo. Tsk, que molesto.

- ¿No vez que estoy haciendo algo importante en este momento? - Intento echarlo con la mirada. Aun no sabia por que, pero no podía soportarlo a veces, como si lo odiara, pero no (_"No es… que te odiara…"), _era sencillamente extraño.

- ¡Ohh vamos! Puedes hablar con Japón en cualquier otro momento, además solo hablan de mi, y se que soy lindo pero…

- ¡Imbécil! - Se mordió los labios y le grito - El no es Japón, y no, ¡no eres lindo! - América puso cara de puchero y desvío su mirada hasta donde estaba el otro individuo, que seguía observando la escena.

- ¿Él dice que yo soy japonés? - Cuestiona y Arthur asiente. Por lo menos, el hecho de que su madre algo le haya hablado sobre ese estúpido era bueno, ya que sabia que es lo que contaba - … ¿Sabe de qué nacionalidad soy? - Dirigió la pregunta a su paciente y este negó.

- Supongo… que eres asiático, si, pero no por eso va a ser obligatoriamente japonés - Le explico - De todas formas, no dice que seas japonés, si no…

- Que es Japón, es obvio que es japonés, a veces pareces taaan tonto Iggi - No lo aguanto, lo golpeo en la panza - ¡Kii! - Ante ese rápido movimiento, Honda se asusto. Había… ¿golpeado a ese ser?

- No me digas así, ¡tú eres el tonto! - Se levanto y lo enfrento, mientras que el otro solo se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¡Deja de golpearme, _fucking limey! _- Se alejo unos segundos… Como… ¿Que había dicho? (Un hombrecito gris, con los ojos rojos, gigantes, y rojos, que lo miraba mal. "_¿__De que planeta viniste?",_ lo nervioso que se había puesto, y como enfrentaron sus miradas. _"¡No preguntes sobre eso, fucking limey!"). _Se agarro la cabeza y se mordió los labios. Que estupidez, los aliens no existen.

- Cállate y déjame en paz de una vez - Volvió a sentarse y Jap- su psicólogo, aún con ojos inexpresivos, miro su reloj. Oh, si, el tiempo, ese hombre tenia otros pacientes, y de seguro ya había pasado la hora acordada - ¿Ya son las seis? - El otro negó. Pero aun así se levanto de su asiento.

- ¿Aun sigue allí este hombre, Arthur? - Miro unos segundos al americano, que había empezado a esconderse más en su chaleco (¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Tenia frío?), y luego asintió - Oh… eso quiere decir… que si le dice que se vaya no lo hace - Afirmo, aun parado - Preciso que su madre entre, es algo que debo comunicarle a ambos - Se levanto también, y camino hasta la puerta. La abrió y vio a su madre, sentada sobre unas sillas, al lado de una niña de unos diez u once años.

- ¡Corazón! - Dijo, levantándose rápido y acercándose a él, y al asiático - ¿Cómo ha ido? - El americano también salio, y al ver los asientos, fue corriendo a acostarse en tres que estaban desocupados. Negó y suspiro, haciendo que su madre se mordiera los labios con algo de impotencia.

-Señora Kirkland, ¿podría pasar un momento? - La mujer asintió y miro a su hijo -Oh, el también debe venir - Los tres entraron, y Arthur, quien fue el ultimo, cerro la puerta con malicia. Lo sabia, Alfred se había quedado afuera, y por lo menos se liberaría de el unos segundos (¿Liberar? ¿Quiere que se libere?)

-Tsk - Largo un bufido y volvió su vista a la puerta. No, bueno, no buscaba eso… Como ya había dicho antes, no pretendía alejarse de ellos, solo quería dejar de sufrir dolores de cabeza, desmayos y sangrados de nariz repentinos. Solo quería ser un hijo modelo, y que su madre y su padre (Donde quiera que este) se sintiesen orgullosos. Pero no, ese otro individuo insistía en cosas entupidas, por que en serio, Puck no era un problema (Quizás si, pero solo por que a veces se llevaba algo). Tampoco Fairy (Bien, si estaba enojada, si, si era un problema. Pero no para el).

- Debemos continuar con estas sesiones, y me gustaría que fuera por lo menos, dos veces por semana - Honda ya estaba sentado y los miraba fijamente. La mujer asintió, y miro a su hijo un poco mas tranquila, como si que ese hombre quiera verlo significara que todo ya estaba bien. O quizás que Arthur había optado por abrirse, por primera vez, ante alguien.

- Vas a la escuela de mañana… - La puerta se abrió nuevamente y el norteamericano entro sin pedir permiso - Así que podrás venir por las tardes - Explico lo obvio y Alfred sonrío y tomo las manos de Arthur emocionado. ¿Qué le sucedía ahora?

- ¿!No es genial, Iggi! !Podremos ver a Japón otra vez! - Grito y agito sus manos. La señora Kirkland y el psiquiatra vieron como el menor movía sus manos para arriba y para abajo, con velocidad, y que mostraba una sonrisa de lado, una un tanto imperceptible. Una que apareció al ver tan feliz al rubio, pero no, no lo aceptaría.

* * *

Nyaa, Kiku psicólogo fue algo que salio de mi, no se como, quizás por el poster de el, que me mira todas las noches xD Aunque, si actitud de psicólogo i eso, en realidad represente mi primera sesión con la psicóloga... no estaba obsesionada con los sillones (=D) pero si lo primero que dije, que fue algo como "Hoy hace calor" , lo utilizo para que empiece a hablar n.n!

Con respecto a los nombres del duende y de la hada... Según leí en algún lado, en escocia se les dice "Puck" a los duende. Y Fairy... bueno, es hada en ingles no? kesesese

Bueno, ojala que les haya gustado, Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! Ah, como digo, reviso siempre la ortografia, pero si hay errores sepan disculpar

Sayoou!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Tanto tiempo! No subí antes, porque empecé a estudiar mi previa, y como que le presto mucha atención a eso e.e

Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya, yo solo estoy loca y escribo de los personajes =D

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado desde su primera sesión con el psicólogo. Empezó a ir los Martes y los Viernes a las siete de la tarde, y de verdad creía que estaba bien. Porque el terapeuta era agradable, y podía allí contar todo lo que le sucedía sin exasperarse.

Fairy estaba muy feliz, enserio le gustaba ese "aura", aunque bien sabia que no era solo para adorarlo (Sí, conocía a esa hada bastante bien). En cambio, Puck estaba molesto, ya que insistía que eso acabaría mal, y terminarían alejándose. Por eso se había ausentado desde hacia dos semana, y según la rubiecita, solo se quedaba en ese parque, que era su hogar.

Tampoco podía culparlo, se suponía que iba a ese lugar, y hablaba de estas cosas, porque no podía seguir así. Porque no podía ser que ese ojiceleste se llevara su vida de a poco, le quitara su tiempo, y lo obligara a ver las cosas con sus ojos (Honda, nunca traía su traje militar blanco, ¿por qué no lo hacia?). No era para ahuyentarlos, era para calmarse. Hablar... nunca había hablado con otras personas que no fueran su madre, o su padre, y los únicos amigos reales que había tenido habían sido esos tres (Y lo decía, ese estúpido americano, era su amigo). Por eso lo necesitaba. Charlar no era nada malo, además el asiático no lo juzgaba, lo escuchaba y compartía su opinión a veces (solo cuando se lo pedía, si no, no).

Los temas de los que hablaban eran todos diferentes. Desde su pasado, hasta sobre lo que pensaba de temas actuales. Al asiático le gustaba que le contase sobre sus relaciones, y, principalmente, sobre el americano, que por alguna razón desconocida, se aparecía casi todo el tiempo durante sus sesiones.

Lo más extraño era que todas las cosas que decía Alfred sobre el especialista eran ciertas. Por ejemplo, sí era japonés, sí gustaba de ver series de manga y del anime, y sí le gustaban los gatos y los videojuegos. Y eso extraño a Honda, y también a Arthur… porque de poco parecía que lo que decía, tenia sentido (Por favor, no).

Y era Martes nuevamente, y la hora de ver al especialista otra ves había llegado. Estaba emocionado, no lo demostraba, pero lo estaba. Su madre lo acompañaba, como de costumbre, y le hablaba de cosas que le habían sucedido en el trabajo. Al parecer había pedido salir una hora antes, para poder llevarlo.

Entraron a la sala de espera y se sentaron. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que el rubio, que llevaba una hamburguesa en sus manos, entrara, y saludara a Arthur sin preocupación.

- Iggi, ¿probaste esas nuevas hamburguesas con tocino? - Pregunto y se sentó al lado del joven, que lo miro con el ceño fruncido (como siempre) - Están buenas…

- No son nuevas, están hace tiempo, tonto - Su madre lo miro unos segundos, y agarro una revista para olvidar el hecho de que su hijo le hablaba al aire otra vez.

- Ehhh? Pero si yo nunca la había comido antes… - Miro su comida un tanto triste. Enserio era la primera vez que la probaba y, siendo el que más sabia sobre hamburguesas, le parecía raro - Mm… claro, seguro tu inventaste otras nuevas… aunque no, espera, saben bien así que no pudiste ser tu - Arthur le planto sus ojos enfurecidos, haciéndolo callarse. Bien, no era como que se callaría, solo que dejaría ese tema de lado - … Ehm, por que siempre vienes a ver a Japón y le hablas sobre ti? - Pregunto y le dio un mordisco a su comida. Siempre hacían lo mismo, y era aburrido. Bah, toda la vida de Inglaterra lo era, ya no iba en sus barcos a buscar nuevas tierras, ya no peleaba todo el tiempo con Francia (realmente se preguntaba donde estaba ese), ni iba a juntas con países (aunque bueno, el tampoco lo hacia…).

- Porque es mi psicólogo - Le respondió simple, y noto como la puerta del consultorio cuatro se abría, y salía Honda.

- Kirkland - Menciono su nombre y el menor se paro, dirigiéndose al lugar. Su madre lo saludo y siguió leyendo, mientras que Alfred se adentro al cuarto junto con el - Buenos días, Arthur, ¿cómo esta hoy? - Los tres se sentaron (Sí, habían puesto otra silla en el consultorio por que el americano no dejaba de quejarse).

- Bien - Expreso y desvío su mirada hacia Alfred, que miraba fijo a Honda - ¿Qué sucede ahora? - Le pregunto y el otro se mordió los labios.

- Es que no vale… el siempre te ve a ti, no es divertido si no me ve a mi también - Dijo un tanto celoso. Japón siempre fue amigo de ambos, y exactamente por eso es que debía prestarle atención. - Aburrido - Coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca y cerro los ojos, cosa que Arthur tomo como inapropiada.

- Siéntate bien, y no te ve porque… - No sabía que decirle sobre eso. Es más, el mismo se preguntaba por qué nadie más podía verlos, ni al amante de las hamburguesas, ni a Puck, o a Fairy.

- ¿Qué le sucede a… ehm… al señor América? - Cuestiono el japonés, y el joven lo miro unos segundos. "Señor América", sonaba tan estúpido…

- Mejor dile Alfred, según Fairy ese es su nombre - Sí, además no es como si una persona pudiese llamarse "América" - Nada nuevo, solo esta aburrido - Le comento y comenzó a hablar de cosas que le habían sucedido ese día. Una charla común, amena, aunque a veces era interrumpida por cosas que decía su "amigo".

- Y… Alfred dice ser americano… - Kirkland negó, sorprendiendo a Kiku.

- El no dice ser americano, dice ser América, o Estados Unidos para ser más exactos - Le explico y el japonés asintió y volvió a anotar algo en su libreta.

- ¿Y por qué esta aquí en Londres? - El norteamericano había empezado a comer otra hamburguesa, que no sabia de donde había sacado. Arthur lo miro fijo, esperando que se explicara.

- Oye, ¿qué quieres que haga? Ese nuevo jefe no me ve, así que solo puedo quedarme contigo - Siguió con lo suyo.

-Fue el año pasado a América, pero… su nuevo jefe no lo ve… - Expreso un tanto triste. El chico no se veía muy bien, parecía algo angustiado al decir eso… No es como si se estuviese preocupando, solo que, quizás, entendía un poco lo que le sucedía…. Insistir que algo esta allí, por que el estaba, lo sabia.

- ¿Fue con el? - Cuestiono con velocidad, sobresaltando al ojiverde.

- No… yo no podía ir, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera - No quería visitar Estados Unidos, era raro, pero le hacia sentirse triste. Como si las calles que caminaría estuviesen llenas de lágrimas (Y su mente insistía, insistía en que en ese lugar se había librado una batalla, una muy dolorosa, y que el estaba implicado, y que el había sufrido).

- Oh, ya veo

Siguieron hablando, esperando el fin de la sesión. Fue hasta que Kiku le pidió, unos minutos antes, si podía hacer pasar a su madre. Y Arthur asintió, sin entender muy bien para qué. Las charlas eran privadas, aunque quizás quería informarle alguna mejora, o algo parecido.

La señora Kirkland entro, con la revista en sus manos, y se sentó en la silla.

- ¡_Mom_! – Exclamo un poco asustado el menor, al notar que estaba a punto de aplastar a Alfred. Por suerte, se impresiono y no lo hizo, y rápidamente el americano se movió, bufando. No era la primera vez que esa mujer estaba a punto de aplastarlo. Quiere decir, da igual que no pueda verlo (No es nadie importante después de todo), ¿Pero qué lo atropelle? ¡¿Cómo si no estuviera allí? ¡Oh no!

- Tsk, ¿otra ves? – Pregunto bastante furioso. Además su hamburguesa se había caído al suelo, no podía ir mejor.

- Lo lamento Arthy... ¿El esta allí aún? – Y a la mujer se le envidiaron los ojos. Sí, siempre sucedía. Siempre se sentaba sobre alguno de "ellos". Siempre su hijo la miraba con reproche, y de alguna forma, sentía que algo más la insultaba y la maldecía. Y era tan extraño, porque no había nada, ni nadie allí, aunque su "Arthy" dijese lo contrario.

- No, ya se movió... – Y el rubio menor se levanto, y como buen caballero (A pesar de que con Alfred, daba bastante igual ese tipo de cosas) le ofreció su asiento al norteamericano, el cual sonrío tontamente y negó. – ¿Enserio? – Levanto una ceja. ¿El estaba siendo amable, y el otro solo se negaba? Era un estúpido, que no sabia aprovechar las oportunidades (¿Es que dice ser el héroe no? Eso quiere decir que el se sacrificara por otros, ¿No?) - Como quieras - Se volvió a sentar y miro al psicólogo.

- Bien, ya que estamos los tres aquí… es un tema delicado… - El japonés se acomodo en su silla, y no despego su mirada en la de joven, que aún estaba un poco molesto y distraído - He tenido la oportunidad de conocer más sobre ti, Arthur, y con este tiempo creo que es suficiente… - Se detuvo unos segundos, y el rubio levanto una de sus pobladas cejas.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no vendré más? - No deseaba eso, enserio le gustaba sus platicas. El japonés le caía bien, y podía expresarse. Se estaba tranquilizando, desde que empezó con el que no terminaba desangrado por la nariz. No quería volver a eso… - … Yo… - Pero no podía decirlo, solo bajo la mirada unos segundos y se mordió los labios.

- ¡No! No es eso Arthur… - Le expreso, rápido, y el otro pareció relajarse un poco. - Lo que quiero decir… es que ya puedo determinar algo y comenzar con su debido tratamiento - La mujer sonrío y presto más atención. Hacia tiempo que buscaba una explicación, para saber el por que, y averiguar como curar a su hijo (Porque definitivamente, estaba enfermo). - Dadas las charlas, y su comportamiento, Arthur… eso que puedo determinar… es que tiene esquizofrenia -

La palabra se repitió varias veces en la mente de ojiverde. Lentamente giro su cabeza para ver al americano, que tenia los ojos un tanto dilatados (El tampoco podía creer lo que salía de la boca de Japón). Esa enfermedad… quería decir que ellos no existían (Sí existen, están allí), que su cerebro los inventaba (¡Por favor! ¡¿Cómo iba a imaginar a semejante estúpido! ¡Alfred es inimaginable!), y que en realidad estaba loco. Empezó a temblar, no sabia cuando, pero sus ojos se envidriaron, mientras se mantenían en el rubio. El estaba ahí (Esta ahí), lo veía. Ese especialista debía estar equivocado (Japón debía estar equivocado). Por eso comenzó a negar, con la miraba perdida en su ex-colonia (Sí, fue su colonia).

- Ja ja… Debe ser una broma… - Dijo en voz alta, y su madre, que ya se había largado a llorar, lo observo. Kiku solo se mantuvo serio, esperando una reacción, ya sea favorable, o no. - De lo único que hemos hablado es de el, es obvio que esta allí. - Su voz le salio ronca, mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente. Y Jones aún no salía de su obnubilación, mientras miraba a Japón.

- El esta aquí, para ti, por supuesto. El te habla, a ti, tu lo sientes y lo escuchas. No es nada parecido a la magia… es solo una alteración en la percepción de la realidad. En tu realidad, esa que percibes, si esta. Pero en la realidad, no - Y de alguna manera ese hombre japonés se había transformado en alguien malvado, para Arthur. Decía cosas que no tenían sentido (¿O si tenían? Eso es más real que gente que represente un país) Y hablaba duramente, como si lo atacara. Porque decir que no existían era un ataque.

- No… - negó otra ves, y no despego su mirada de America. Se levanto violentamente, y escondió sus ojos en su flequillo. - ¡No es cierto! - Exclamo y salio de la habitación corriendo. Su madre se levanto, para seguirlo, pero el japonés no se lo permitió.

- Será mejor… que este solo un tiempo… - La mujer hizo caso, a diferencia de Alfred, que se levanto enojado. No podía creer lo que Japón estaba diciendo. No podía creer que lo dejara solo luego de decirle eso. Por eso se levanto, y mirándolos mal a los dos, salio de la habitación, buscando al ingles.

- ¡Inglaterra! - Grito, bajando las escaleras, y sabiendo que, al fin y al cabo, nadie más podía escucharlo. Salio afuera del edificio, y sintió las gotas de agua caer en su cabeza. Al parecer una tormenta había empezado, y era muy fuerte. - ¿Donde esta? - Camino sin rumbo, hasta que lo recordó. Había un lugar… uno en el cual era posible que este. Por alguna razón, a Kirkland le gustaba el parque Richmond, y da la casualidad, que fue en el mismo parque donde se despertó hace dos años… - Inglaterra! - Volvió a gritar, al verlo sentado, apoyándose en un árbol, y escondiendo su cara en sus piernas y brazos. Se acerco, sentándose frente a el y se mordió los labios. Ahora que se daba cuenta, no sabia que decirle.

- … - Y Arthurelevo su mirada, para encontrarse con unos confundidos ojos azules (Sí, azules como el mar que tuvo que cruzar para encontrarlo). El estaba allí. Sus ojos estaban allí. Su cabello estaba allí ("Nantucket" estaba allí). Con su mano temblando, acaricio su rostro, y lo miro fijo. - Alfred… - Susurro y con sus dedos recorrió su mejilla. El otro solo se dejaba, realmente no sabia que hacer. Inglaterra estaba frente suyo, dudando de su existencia, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas (Por favor, según tenia entendido la única que vez que Inglaterra lloro había sido _esa_) y su cuerpo temblando, ya sea por el frío, o por todas esas sensaciones que estaba teniendo. - América - Y al decir ese nombre, había sentido una punzada en su cabeza. - Tu estas aquí… estas aquí… - Cerro los ojos con dolor, y aún masajeado el rostro de su compañero.

- … Sí… estoy aquí, Inglaterra - Respondió, no muy seguro. Sabia que estaba allí. Pero… de alguna forma nadie lo veía… eso significaba algo, ¿No?

- Te quedaste allí… esa vez… - Arthur, con los ojos cerrados y acercándose aún más al americano. (Se había quedado allí, lo había abrazado y mantenido caliente por un tiempo, solo un tiempo, hasta que el frío de la muerte lo había cubierto). Y de repente sintió que recordaba algo. Que algo venia a su mente, y le era muy familiar. (_"Inglaterra… ¿Qué sucede? Vamos, abre los ojos, ya paso la broma…"_) Y no podía verlo, pero lo escuchaba. Esa voz, llena de nerviosismo y tristeza, era indudablemente la del Alfred. ¿Qué había sucedido? - … Lo siento… - Abrió los ojos, y noto la sorpresa del ojiceleste.

- ¿Inglaterra? - Menciono, un poco feliz. Es que acaso, estaba recordando el _antes? _No ese otro antes, ese donde _Vivian, _sino ese antes, donde había _muerto._

Arthur empezó a respirar acelerado, y a sentir que todo daba demasiadas vueltas. Lo único que se mantenía centrado eran los mares de América. Lo único que podía ver claro eran sus ojos.

- Lo siento… - volvió a susurrar y abrazo al norteamericano. No sabia por qué se estaba disculpando, solo sentía que debía hacerlo, pensando que quizás el otro estaba sufriendo (Pero que este sufriendo, significa al menos, que esta allí) - Pero estas aquí… - Kirkland lo apretó a un más, dejando caer un par de lágrimas. (El era el único, que estaba allí. Era el único que sea había quedado allí).

- Inglaterra… estas sangrando - Jones se mordió los labios. ¿Por que sucedía eso? ¿Por que cada vez que recordaba algo sobre el, se descomponía de esa manera? Como si todo su ser se negara a recordarlo (¿Tan odioso había sido antes? ¿Es que acaso no quería recordarlo porque lo odiaba?). Y Arthur elevo su cabeza, aún sin soltarlo. La sangre, liquida, roja que salía por su nariz no le parecía tan importante (había tenido más sangre, más liquida, más roja, en sus manos). Ahora lo único que quería tener seguro es que estaba con Alfred (América) y que no era una mentira de su mente. Alfred (América) si estaba allí.

Pero el otro, un poco más preocupado, lo intento alejar. No es que no le gustara estar de esa forma, pero Kirkland no podía perder más sangre, o si no se desmayaría.

- Vamos a un hospital, Arthur… - Expreso con la voz llena de culpa y parándose. Porque después de todo, era el quien estaba provocando eso. Era el quien lo obligaba a recordar… Pero es que no sabe lo que es que no te recuerden, que no puedan verte, ni oírte. Que de ser una gran Nación, la Primera Potencia Mundial, te transformes en aire, en _nada._

- Soy… Inglaterra… - Con la cabeza tirada para adelante, sin mirarlo, le dijo, y lo dejo petrificado. Era la primera desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar que le negaba ser Arthur y se llamaba así mismo por su verdadero nombre. - … estúpido… - En un susurro se desmayo. Y su compañero sonrío, con resignación… No importaba que tanto hiciera, o cuanto esfuerzo pusiera Inglaterra (Ya sea porque le crea, o porque deseaba acercarse a el, para probar que si estaba allí). No importaba porque al final, el resultado siempre seria el mismo.

- Oh joven, ¡no esta bien! - Un hombre, con un paraguas se acerco, y lo levanto del suelo. Seguramente lo llevaría a un hospital, para que lo revisen. Pero Alfred no lo sabría, había decidido otra cosa.

Camino seguro, en dirección al bosque que se encontraba al lado de ese parque. Debía averiguar por qué ahora estaba allí, por qué se había despertado en Londres, por qué nadie lo veía, ni escuchaba. Y por qué Inglaterra era un joven, de 15 años, que no recordaba nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, la señora Kirkland salía del consultorio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- _La reacción de Arthur, esa negación en un principio… es normal. Y eso es bueno, porque significa que puede mejorar en un futuro. Que podrá llegar a la aceptación._

Recordaba las palabras del psicólogo, y sonreía en su interior por eso. Pero su preocupación le ganaba. Y por eso no podía evitar ir, y buscar a su hijo.

Y fue ahí, cuando vio a un hombre caminando apurado, con el joven en su brazos, lleno de sangre. Había sucedido… otra vez.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

" Nantcuket" viene a ser el rulito de América. Bah eso leí yo owo

No conozco Londres, no se nada de su paisaje, pero leí en google-sama que el Parque Richmond es bastante grande, y me pareció perfecto para mi idea n.n

Ya, en el proximo capitulo se va a explicar mejor que pasa con América!

Hasta luego!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo séeeeeeeeeee que hace mil años que no actualizo este fic... Pero es que me había salido un poco del fandom, por obsesionarme con chinos que cantan más o menos bien.. Y no tiene peeeerdónnnnn, porque esta historia en particular me gustaba mucho, y la disfrutaba escribiendo...

Por eso, decidí continuarla.

Si alguien lo estaba esperando, espero que puedan disfrutarlo, porque voy a terminarlo e-e (se supone que faltan un par de capítulos y termina). En cambio, si recién empezás a leerlo, espero que te guste y eso..

Lo siento mucho, en serio, pero ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo..

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es mio en un universo paralelo, así que bueni... Ojala.**

**Aclaraciones: **_~Cursiva~ _recuerdos

* * *

El bosque era extenso, casi interminable, como esos de cuentos de hadas, lleno de árboles y arbustos con formas extrañas. Pero no le parecía extraño. Al menos no en Inglaterra, donde la fantasía era demasiado importante.

Camino hasta llegar a un lago, ese que estaba a un lado de donde se había despertado esa vez.

-Es éste - Se dijo, tocando el árbol con tranquilidad y recordándose a sí mismo, viéndose, sentado en el lecho. Eso sí, habían diferencias (Es imposible que pasando 2 años no cambie nada). El pasto estaba más alto, y las ramas ya parecían demasiado viejas, indicando que se caerían ante el mínimo golpe. En el lago no habían tantas rocas como antes, y se había creado un hormiguero a un costado.

Dándose cuenta de tantos detalles ¿Desde cuándo le prestaba atención? Como si fueran más importantes que el hecho de haber aparecido en un mundo donde no era _nada_.

Se sentó, intentando volver atrás (como si se pudiera…) y suspirando. "Para entender el presente, hay que rever el pasado"… comenzó a pensar en sus clases de Historia con Inglaterra. Él era pequeño en esa época, toda una colonia. Pero a lo que se refería con esa frase es que no podría saber jamás cómo llego a ese tiempo, a ese espacio, sin repasar todas los cosas que vivió antes, en el pasado.

Bien, le haría caso a Arthur, aunque nunca pudo comprender cuando se lo explico. Recordaba que solía mirarlo con admiración, pero su concentración no servia del todo… Eso sí, pudo aprender lo suficiente para poder independizarse.

Ya, no se desconcentraría más, debía volver a su otro mundo, en la mente, y averiguar cómo había sido posible que esté allí. Comenzaría por el principio, cuando empezó a escuchar noticias sobre lo que sucedía en Europa y en Asia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-América, ha llegado un mensaje desde la embajada de Japón. - Miró fijo a ese hombre que entró sin tocar, y sonrió. Si no se equivocaba era jueves, y eso significaba que llegaría algún manga nuevo, o quizás un nuevo videojuego. O ¡Quién sabe! Quizás era una consola que recién salía. _

_-¡Bien! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? - Dejó una carta sobre la mesa. ¿Una carta? ¡Estaban en el siglo XXI! ¿Por qué Japón le enviaba una carta? Además era Japón, no había mejor tecnología en el mundo (Claro, el iba primero). Si era algo que debía decirle debía dejárselo en el Twitter, o si era privado le mandaba un mensaje por Facebook, o hasta el Messenger. _

_Miro detenidamente la carta, mientras el muchacho mensajero se iba. Tal vez era algo tan importante que podría filtrarse por Internet (De alguna manera muuuy extraña) y sólo podía mandarla de esa forma (Pero… ¿No es lo mismo?)._

_Abrió la carta y notó que sólo tenía un párrafo, de unos… cinco renglones. Eso era porque el japonés lo conocía, sabía que a él no le gustaba leer mucho (o más bien… no le gustaba leer); por eso escribía las cosas con pocas palabras._

_-__** América-san, la epidemia que está matando a tanta gente en Europa, se ha extendido hasta Asia. -**__ Sí, se había enterado que había empezado a circular una enfermedad bastante extraña, que afectaba a todo tipo de personas y que no podían encontrar una cura, ni una forma para neutralizarla, por lo que quien la tenía, moría después de unas semanas. - __**No sólo está ocurriendo aquí en mi casa, también a afectado a China, Rusia, y casi todo oriente, contando a Oceanía y todas sus islas. - **__…Que llegara a Rusia… no le parecía taaan malo… pero a la vez le quedaba cerca, eso significaba que también podía afectar a su gente, a su pueblo. No sabía mucho de la enfermedad. En realidad sólo escuchó que era mortal, que sucedía en Europa, pero no se había comunicado con nadie de ese continente, ni siquiera con Inglaterra. - __**Es por eso que le comunico que habrá una reunión, del G8, donde hablaremos de una investigación para la cura. Lo espero. - **__Suponía… que eso era lo que tendrían que hacer. Aunque… estando cerca de ellos, podría contagiarse._

_- ¡No! ¡Esas cosas no me pasan porque soy un héroe! Ja ja ja ja~ - Se dijo y dobló la carta, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento._

_**~Una semana después~**_

_Entró a la sala de reuniones. Esta vez se hacía en Canadá, ya que en Europa y en Asia era imposible, y por ningún motivo Alfred permitiría que su población comience a enfermarse. Se sentó en su lugar habitual (en el centro de la mesa) y esperó a que los demás llegaran. El único que estaba era su hermano, que de a ratos desaparecía repentinamente. _

_- Hermano - Escuchó que lo llamaban y miró al canadiense impaciente. - Es raro que ni siquiera Inglaterra haya llegado… - Tenía razón… era demasiado extraño que él haya llegado antes que el inglés, o que cualquiera de los otros. Podía esperarlo de Italia, que se retrasara no era anormal. Pero ¿Rusia? ¿China? ¿Alemania? Que tenía a la impuntualidad como el peor defecto que puede tener alguien. Y en Reino Unido… Bueno, definitivamente algo había sucedido, y por alguna razón no se había enterado el qué._

_-Será mejor que lo llame - Tomo su celular y apretó el 2, que era el numero que lo llamaba directamente. _

_Sonó una, dos, tres veces, y nadie atendió. Bien, eso sobrepasaba lo extraño. Siempre Inglaterra atendía, sin importar lo estúpido que fuera lo que le diría, el siempre aceptaba sus llamadas._

_- ¿No atiende? - Miró a uno de los asientos vacíos, y en un segundo apareció su hermano del norte. Eso, como siempre, no le impresionaba. Negó intranquilo y se mordió los labios. _

_Volvió a marcar en el celular, pero esta vez intentó comunicarse con Japón, y lo logró exitosamente._

_- ¿Japón? ¿Por qué te tardas? - Cuestionó, y escuchó una respiración algo acelerada del otro lado. Parecía como cuando uno se resfría con una gripe, y no sale por varias semanas a la calle._

_- Lo lamento mucho, pero estaré allí en unos minutos… tuve que ocuparme de un asunto. - Respondió mientras Alfred suspiró, saludó y cortó, marcando el número de Italia._

_-Oh, lamento el retraso vee~ Ya llegare con mi hermano - Y así fueron las repuestas de todos los otros países, excepto por Inglaterra, que jamás había atendido. Y cuando le pregunto a Francia, quien es el que está más cerca de él, sólo le contestó lo mal que se encontraba la ultima vez que lo había visto (Y bueno, lo mal que estaba el francés también)_

_- Oye… ¿Cómo es esta enfermedad? - Nunca se lo había preguntado. Pensaba que era una de esas típicas gripes, que solían molestar un rato y luego ya eran cosas del pasado. El ojivioleta lo miró unos segundos. Le parecía impresionante que no supiera nada… bueno, el había estado con Cuba, investigándola, pero… ¿Qué ni siquiera supiera qué es lo que producía en los individuos? Con lo curioso que era el norteamericano._

_- Es…. Una enfermedad bacteriológica, que al parecer desintegra el tejido epitelial de la piel - Levanto una ceja. Bueno, las palabras que usaba el canadiense eran completamente inentendibles, ¿epite- qué? - Desintegra la piel, pudriéndola, haciendo que ésta se caiga, y permitiendo que el sistema muscular y el circulatorio estén indefensos… -_

_- Algo así como… si la piel fuera ropa, y se la quitara, dejando desnudo a la persona - Era lo único que se le ocurría, para relacionarlo, y Canadá, sonrió y asintió._

_- Sí… algo así… muchas personas han muertos por esto… no sabemos cómo-_

_-¡Estamos aquí! - De repente el italiano llegó, junto con su hermano y el alemán. - Vee~ lamento la tardanza, pero Romano no se sentía muy bien… - El morocho se mordió los labios, y golpeó al colorado._

_- ¡Sí me siento bien, maldición! ¡No tenías porque llamar al macho patatas! - El rubio suspiró y se sentó, mirando fijo a Jones._

_- ¿No ha llegado nadie más? - Preguntó, y el americano negó. _

_Unos minutos más tarde aparecieron China, Japón y Rusia. El segundo comentó que su jefe se había contagiado de esta patología, a la cual aún no sabían cómo llamarla. En estos momentos estaba en un estado bastante crítico, y no quiso dejarlo… pero se vio obligado a venir porque había sido él mismo quien organizó la reunión. _

_Todos se veían muy cansados, según América. Respiraban muy acelerado, y se rascaban alguna parte del cuerpo cada dos por tres. A veces el italiano del sur se acariciaba la espalda, preocupado. Como si tuviese miedo a que se le cayese. Y el ruso intentaba por todos los medios, no parpadear, quizás porque no quería quedarse dormido, o porque si lo hacía se le caerían los ojos. _

_El tiempo seguía pasando, y ni el francés, ni el inglés, se aparecían. Habían intentado comunicarse con cualquiera de los dos, pero ninguno atendía. Ahora sí era extraño… Podría ser que quizás… No no no, era imposible, esos dos habían librado batallas impensables, tenido enfermedades que acabaron con un tercio de todo su continente, y seguían vivos de una manera admirable. No tenía ningún sentido, que una de esas "nuevas" bacterias, terminasen con ellos._

_Pero el americano era paranoico, y no podía dejar de pensar que el inglés era "débil" en algunas ocasiones, y él, como buen héroe, debía aparecerse y salvarlo (Al francés no, el francés le daba igual). Por eso se levanto impaciente de su asiento, y se dirigió a la salida._

_-¿A dónde vas, América-kun? - Le preguntó el ruso, sonriente._

_- A Europa, iré a ver qué clase de porno hace que Inglaterra tarde tanto… - Dijo, riéndose solo por sus propias ocurrencias. Japón lo miro preocupado. Seguramente temía que se contagiase (Y si él se contagiaba siendo la primera potencia… oh dios mío) - Tranquilo, todo estará bien Japón, ¡es imposible que un héroe como yo se enferme de algo tan corriente! - Su risa chillona molesto a la mayoría de los presentes. Después de todo, era cierto que aún no lo había afectado, pero no tenia sentido que fuera porque era un "héroe". Además, tomaba todo lo que sucedía, como algo corriente, cuando en realidad era preocupante. No era algo normal, no podían siquiera pensar en un tratamiento, y menos que menos en una cura. Pero al americano no parecía preocuparle, iría a Europa, entre toda la gente enferma, pudiéndose contagiar también. Ah, claro, tampoco sabían como era el contagio. Creían que era mediante el sistema respiratorio, pero no podían comprobarlo._

_Estados Unidos caminó rápido, intentando fingir su preocupación por el inglés. Llegó hasta su jet privado y le indicó al piloto que se dirigiera a Londres. No hizo ninguna parada, ni atendió llamadas de su jefe. Y su celular seguía sonando de manera insoportable, por lo que opto por hacer una excepción._

_- ¿¡América-san?! - Era la voz de Japón, y parecía estar demasiado nerviosa, como si algo muy malo estuviera pasando. - ¡Ha pasado algo terrible! ¡El hermano de Italia-kun ha perdido parte de la piel de su espalda, y esta desmayado! ¡No podemos hacer que vuelva en sí!- Abrió los ojos impresionado. Pero… es imposible que le haga aquello a una Nación… es decir, que quizás… Inglaterra estaba… - ¿América-san? - Cortó el celular y comenzó a impacientarse. ¿Cuánto tardaba un viaje desde Toronto hasta Londres? Habían pasado unas… 6 horas, ¡y no soportaba mas la espera! _

_-¿Cuándo llegaremos? - Preguntó con su pierna temblando._

_- En diez minutos estaremos sobre los aeropuertos de Londres, Señor América - Dijo y lo miró unos segundos. El negó._

_-En cinco minutos será entonces - Respondió algo enojado y miró por la ventana._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó en el hospital demasiado confundido. No recordaba muy bien nada, ni siquiera el por qué estaba allí. Pero podía imaginárselo, algo tenía que ver con el americano.

-Parece que ya haz vuelto en sí - Un medico se apareció de repente, asustándolo por completo y haciéndolo tener una visión de lo sucedido…

-América… ¿Dónde…? - No se animó a continuar con la pregunta. Claro, otra vez se había desmayado. Pero esta vez.. Sí recordaba su otra vida (¿La recordaba enserio? ¿O sólo fingía recordarla para que el rubio no desapareciera?). Se recordaba a sí mismo colonizando un territorio bastante grande, y envidiando a otro que había obtenido aún más, era una persona avara, y siempre deseaba más. Recordaba al niño, pequeño, angelical. Recordaba…

No, mentía…

No veía a ningún niño, pequeño, ni angelical. No veía a ningún otro que ganó más. No veía nada, y eso le preocupaba. Porque solía ver cosas, oírlas, pero esta vez… parecía que todo se había borrado, que era algo que él había inventado.

Pero no tenía más tiempo para pensar, su madre había entrado por la puerta, llena de lagrimas.

-¡Arthy! ¿Cómo está? - Se dirigió al doctor, quien le sonrió de una manera tranquila. Si no se equivocaba, era Henry, su medico de cabecera, quien siempre lo atendía (o quizás no, quizás era algún país… ¿Alemania? ¿Italia?).

- Las radiografías… están bien - Expresó, mirando feliz al menor. Hacía tiempo que todos sus estudios iban empeorando, y una mejora… Su madre no cerraba la boca de la impresión, y casi no parpadeaba. - No existe ningún derrame, y todo está en el mismo lugar en el que tiene que estar. - Se acerco y coloco su dedos en la yugular, tomando su presión arterial. - Todo parece estar en perfecto orden. - Le sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió a Arthur. - ¿Tú te sientes bien? - Asintió mirando por la ventana.

No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué ahora estaría todo bien? ¿Cómo es que no recordaba las cosas que había vivido? (si las había vivido…). Pero su madre no dejaba de reír, y su medico de alardear lo bien que estaban sus estudios (Ah, y su mente no dejaba de decir "Recuerda, recuerda").

Se quedó un par de horas en el hospital, hasta que le dieron el alta por completo. Le habían informado que sería preferible que no fuera a la escuela el día siguiente (Jueves.. Si no se equivocaba). Pero él realmente no deseaba aumentar más sus faltas.

Al volver a su hogar, se sentó en su cama, y comenzó a desear que apareciera. No podía ser posible, nunca deseaba que apareciera, pero esta vez, era diferente.

Necesitaba a América, necesitaba saber todo lo que antes nunca quería escuchar.

- América… - Dijo su nombre en voz alta, con la esperanza de que apareciera. Pero parecía que nadie lo escuchaba, ni el mismo, porque nadie llego. - América… - La puerta de su cuarto se abrió repentinamente, y se decepciono al notar que no era quien él creía.

- Arthy, ya es tarde ¿Quiéres comer sopa? - Su madre lucía mejor, quizás eso era lo único bueno de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No, gracias, no tengo hambre - Su vista se mantenía fija a la ventana que estaba abierta, esperando que apareciera. Su madre suspiro resignada y cerró la puerta con tranquilidad.

Esquizofrenia.

Eso era lo que Japón (Sí, definitivamente Japón) le había diagnosticado. Era, si no se equivocaba, un desorden mental, que distorsionaba la realidad, y hacía que el individuo quien la tenía, vea, oiga y sienta, cosas que no son. Pero claramente no era cierto. Porque en estos momentos estaba **seguro** que América sí existía, quizás su historia era bastante increíble, pero le creía.

Ese psiquiatra sólo decía eso, porque visto desde afuera, no tenia sentido. Que una persona, viera un hada, un duende, y un hombre, que insiste con ser un país, no tenia sentido. Pero, hablando en serio, las hadas si existen, al igual que los duendes y Alfred… él también existía ¿no? Él también estaba allí, y sentía, así que por eso, existía. Si su cuento era cierto o no, era otro tema.

Arthur cerro la ventana, una corriente de aire había empezado a entrar, y no quería resfriarse. Ya era bastante con sentirse tan cansado, y desganado.

Se preguntaba si Fairy vendría… o quizás Puck, porque al parecer, Jones no iba a volver. Miró a través del espejo de la ventana, y al no notar nada, apagó la luz enfadado, y se acostó en su cama. Si dormía, era seguro, que al día siguiente alguno de ellos se aparecería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

El timbre del celular sonó de manera insoportable a las seis y treinta de la mañana. Lo apagó con bronca, y comenzó con su rutina.

Se levantó, fue al baño, comenzó a lavarse los dientes, cambiarse… (¿Dónde está América..?).

Bajó al comedor, donde lo esperaba su madre, con un desayuno: té y _scones_. Se puso las zapatillas y armó la mochila… (¿Dónde está América?).

Charló de cosas sin sentido, y esperó a que su madre se cambiase por completo. Miró un poco de televisión y salió de su casa con la mujer. Había reunión de padres y ella debía asistir… (¿Dónde está América?)

Basta.

No debía pensar más en América, si pensaba obsesivamente en él, se le reiría en la cara. ("_Ja ja ja ja! Así que siempre piensas en mi! Ja ja ja ja!") _Porque era obvio que ya se aparecería, siempre lo hacía, sólo debía esperar, y ya está (Pero el hecho de no sentir como sucesos vividos, su pasado como Inglaterra, le preocupaba).

- _Well, darling_, yo iré al salón de reuniones - Entró junto a él al hall, y se separó, al subir las escaleras. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al salón, que estaba completamente vacío. Siempre llegaba primero, y esperaba hasta que sonara la campana, que indicaba las siete y cuarenta: momento en el que se izaba la bandera.

A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina, siempre había algo que la hacía más… divertida, si se podría decir. Algo que, lo molestaba, pero a la ves lo desconcentraba. Que lo hacía salirse, explayarse, y tenia nombre y apellido.

- Ohh, Kirkland… - Uno de sus compañeros entró repentinamente, y cerró de un portazo. Era de piel morena, con ojos claros (no sabía reconocer si eran verdes… o celestes). Era bastante alto, y su nombre… jamás fue bueno con los nombres, así que era bastante imposible poder recordarlo (Además, ni siquiera se llevaba con él, a pesar de la buena relación que tenía su madre, con la madre del muchacho). El joven se sentó a su lado, y comenzó a reírse sin sentido… ¿Qué era tan gracioso? - Escuché… Mi mamá me dijo, que tuviste otra recaída… - Arthur abrió los ojos impresionado… Su madre… ¿Cómo se había atrevido a contarle sus problemas a otras personas? Odiaba eso de ella, lo odiaba. (_"Tu deberías tener el control, Inglaterra. No esa mujer, que ni siquiera sabe quién eres en realidad") _Pero la voz de América se escuchaba lejana, como si nunca hubiera dicho esas palabras. El otro chico notó como se perdía, como sus ojos miraban a un punto fijo, sin ver nada en realidad, y no pareció tomárselo muy bien. - ¿Kirkland? - Pero no lo escuchó, ese "Kirkland" no era nada. - ¿Me estás ignorando Kirkland? - Tampoco lo eran sus acciones violentas, porque no las veía, ni sentía, sabía que esto que estaba viviendo aquí era un error, una equivocación, algo que no debía pasar, pero termino de esa manera. No se sintió afligido cuando se encontró a sí mismo acorralado contra la pared, y siendo cacheteado en la cara, para que vuelva a sí. Pero fue un momento, un segundo, cuando dio el recorrido con la cara, y poso sus ojos en los de su compañero, que lo vio.

Eran verdes.

Verdes… como pasto, como el Amazonas.

El Amazonas, el no conocía ese lugar, el jamás había ido allí, jamás había pisado suelo sudamericano… pero…

-¿¡Kirkland estás aquí!? - La voz… esa voz sí la había escuchado, era una voz… _que odiaba. _Sí, la odiaba, y ya lo recordaba. Ese chico… debía ser… quien se llevó la mayoría de los territorios del sur. Quien, sin que se de cuenta, hizo tratos con Portugal que arruinaron varios de sus planes.

Claro que lo recordaba, como no recordar a un enemigo que estuvo a su altura alguna ves… bien, quizás jamás llegó a estarlo. "La armada invencible"… invencible, exceptuando por Inglaterra, que logró acabar con ella.

España.

No tenía dudas de que ese joven era ese español. Ese gallego que solo se interponía en todo, y siempre se llevaba algo. Que cuando se metía en las guerras por alguna razón, siempre estaba en su contra. Que solía estar del lado de Francia, o de Alemania. Que se enamoró de los Italianos, y los idolatraba.

Nuevamente sintió una mano ajena en su cara, y ya no podía quedarse quieto más. No pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre el chico, tirarlo al suelo. Su vista se mantenía fija en sus ojos, que expresaban… ¿Qué era lo que expresaban? Estaba seguro, que algo tenía que ver con su "victoria" de alguna manera.

- ¿Quién te crees para tenerme agarrado de esta manera!? - (_"¿Quién te crees para encerrarlo así? Él es ya una Nación, y debe ser libre!") _América. Él, y… Francia, habían hecho que América se fuera. Que se alejara, que deje de ser su protegido favorito, y se transformara en una competencia. (Y entonces vino el primer golpe). Él, a pesar de que en ese momento también estaba rodeado de colonias, hablaba de libertad, cuando Alfred no estaba preparado. (Y el segundo… y el tercero…) ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué se metió en su relación con el norteamericano?, nada tenía que ver, ni él, ni Francia. ¿Por qué se jactó de querer independizar a un país? No debía meterse, no tenía por qué meterse.. (El cuarto… el quinto… y luego llego el momento en el que no se dio cuenta de cuantos golpes había dado..)

Venganza.

Eso era lo que siempre había querido, con él, con Francia, con Alemania, con Rusia. Quería vengarse y que ellos sintiesen ese dolor de perder algo amado. (Pero ellos, Francia, España, Alemania, y hasta Rusia… ya lo habían sentido).

- Arthur, ¡por dios! - Se asustó cuando escuchó un grito tan agudo. Su profesora entró corriendo y los separo con velocidad. - Arthur ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Erik! ¡Despierta, Erik! ¡Ayuda! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí! -

No… no podía ser… (¿Erik? No se llamaba… ¿Antonio?) El joven estaba bañado en sangre e inconsciente. Su tabique estaba desfigurado, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios rotos. Parecía muerto, cómo… ¿Cómo había hecho eso?

Dió tres pasos para atrás y miró fijo a la puerta, donde se aparecieron sus compañeros completamente asustados. Lo miraban con resentimiento, pero él…

No se arrepentía.

Era España, estaba seguro que era España, y por eso mismo resistiría unos cuantos golpes (Resistió cosas peores, recordaba las torturas que él mismo le provoco).

Así que todo estaba bien.

* * *

No saben lo mal que me siento por lastimar a Antonito... Es mi personaje favorito, pero era necesario(?

Ojala les haya gustado, espero criticas, que me insulten por no continuarla por mucho tiempo(? y tomates.

Antes que llegue octubre, el capítulo siguiente va a estar e.e


End file.
